


Arillus

by templorandom



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Because Bucky is Bae, But this is for everyone, Co-workers to sort of friends to fucking!, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, One Shot, POC Reader, Reader-Insert, Requited Crush, Rough Sex, Secret Crush, Woman on Top
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-26
Updated: 2020-05-26
Packaged: 2021-03-02 21:40:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,783
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24393667
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/templorandom/pseuds/templorandom
Summary: You're a little weird, but Bucky, for some reason, is into it.
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Reader, Sharon Carter/Sam Wilson
Comments: 10
Kudos: 117





	Arillus

When you and Bucky first met, he didn't know what to make of you.

"I like your sword," you told him casually, pointing to the blade he carried.

"It's a combat machete," he stated, dumbfounded. How did one usually reply to that kind of compliment? It wasn't often that people responded positively to him, let alone when he had a weapon in his hand.

Dressed in ripped jeans and bomber jacket, you shrugged, seeming quite out of place and looking completely indifferent to the fact. The features on your face were still when you spoke again.

"Okay."

You were Fury's new assistant. Bucky didn't think that a man like Nicholas Fury needed much in life, especially something or someone like an assistant. But with everything that had happened- the people they'd all still lost after The Snap/Blip was reversed- it sort of made sense to him.

He was still human after all.

And considering how unconventional the former director of S.H.I.E.L.D. was, it should have come as no surprise how.....quirky you were as well.

* * *

"Is she okay?" Sam always whispered when you were around, and today was no different. Sharon smacked him on the arm, her eyes stern. Then she turned to you and gave a polite smile.

You smiled back, of course. But there was something mischievous in the pull of your lips.

"For real, like...she spent ten minutes straight talking to me about rat kings. I didn't even know that was a thing. Why does she know anything about that? And why would she think _I_ would be interested?"

Sharon shushed him this time as Fury briefed the three of them on their next assignment.

Bucky kept watching you; how you slouched in your seat, typing away. Out of nowhere, you raised your eyes slowly, gazing directly at him. He immediately sat up straight, shifting his own eyes back to the front of the room.

"You know why I tell him those things?" he heard next to him as they took a break. You stood at his left, grabbing a handful of Skittles from a bowl resting on the table.

"Huh?" he replied, inwardly chastising himself at how inarticulate he sounded.

"Do you know why I talk to Sam about rats?" you repeated again, slow and quiet.

"..N-no....?" Bucky replied, looking around to make sure you were talking to him, and not someone else. "How did you kn-"

"He hates them. I heard him talking about it one time on the phone, and he got the funniest look on his face when he mentioned that he hated them." Your features scrunched up comically, trying to mimic what Bucky presumed Sam had looked like.

"So now, every time I see him, I talk to him about rats, just to see that look on his face," you revealed, popping the candies in your mouth. "Haven't been successful yet, though. He just looks confused and annoyed, which is almost as good."

Bucky stared at you, a small grin forming on his face. You walked away without another word, munching on your Skittles as you dragged your booted feet across the floor.

* * *

  
He learned you could be quite the jokester, your quips lightning-fast and sometimes borderline savage.

"You sure do have a big mouth for someone who can't even fight," Sam once called out to you during a mission, looking like he wanted to both laugh his ass off and throttle you all in the same moment.

You tilted your head slowly. "How do you know?"

"Know what?"

"That I can't fight?"

"You're always here, but you're never on the field," he pointed out. Bucky simply stood there, glancing between the two of you, amused.

"So?" you responded, inspecting your nails and not bothering to look at Sam again.

"So I think that proves my point," he said, crossing his arms.

"Does it?" you posed, still engrossed with your cuticles. "Do you really think Fury would hire me if I didn't already know how to defend myself? He doesn't have time to look after someone."

Sam huffed, but was silent after that, walking down the hall of the hotel suite. You met Bucky's eyes and scrunched your face, shaking your head to indicate that Sam was indeed correct. That you didn't have any significant fighting skills.

Bucky knew better though. Just because you may not have been able to fight in the traditional sense, didn't mean you couldn't hold your own in other ways. Which ways, however, were still a mystery to him.

  
He chuckled under his breath, eyes still on you as you retreated to your own room.

* * *

  
It wasn't just Sam you messed with either. Bucky could tell Sharon felt slightly uncomfortable around you, but still tried to be friendly.

"Good morning. How are you doing?" She asked you right before a debriefing. Bucky stood at the table farthest from where you both were, pouring himself a cup of coffee. Despite the quiet tones, he could hear every word.

"Well. You?" you asked, a smirk on your lips.

"Oh, you know, just a bit tired," Sharon replied softly, stifling a yawn.

"Do you usually have trouble sleeping?" you questioned, seemingly concerned.

"No, it's just been the past few weeks really..."

"Yeah. That's the bad thing about hookups, they take up all your sleep time."

"Sorry?" Sharon asked after a pause, her voice even quieter than before.

"You and Sam. You guys really do look great together," you gushed.

Bucky's eyes widened, and he froze. He knew Sam was seeing someone but he hadn't said it was Sharon. And Bucky certainly wasn't going to pry. He figured he'd meet this mysterious paramour when Sam was ready to reveal her.

Grabbing a stirrer, he dunked it into his cup, moving farther down the table as if nothing was amiss.

"Uh...um..did he tell you? I-I-it-"

"Oh, no, haha. Definitely not. I'm sure he'd probably shoot himself in the foot before he'd tell me anything. But don't worry," you stated airily, "your secret is safe with me."

You were a devious little shit and amusing to no end.

Bucky bit his lower lip to keep from laughing, and slowly made his way join you. He nodded to Sharon, then you, to which you saluted languidly. He smiled again, and kept sneaking glances at you the whole morning.

* * *

You never teased him, which oddly made Bucky feel...left out.

You acknowledged him, sure. Nodded hello. Gave him small smirks after mocking Sam or Sharon.

Never him though.

Bucky tried not to wonder why. He tried not to think about you at all really, but failed spectacularly. His eyes would immediately scan the room during meetings to see if you were present. When you did show up, his gaze was glued to you, watching your every shift and breath. He never spoke to you first, but his heart would speed up whenever you neared.

He knew there wasn't any sort of hesitancy or fear you felt. There wasn't something that held you from joking with him. So why didn't you?

"Do you still feel him?"

Bucky turned slowly to look at you. The heat in Cartagena was unusually bearable, so you'd all decided to spend the day at the beach. Sharon and Sam were in the water, and you'd been lying out on your towel. Bucky chose to stay dry as well, trying hard to keep his gaze away from the cut-outs of your otherwise modest one piece.

"Him?" he asked, unsure of whom exactly you spoke.

"Yeah," you said, shielding your eyes from the sun. "The soldier."

Oh. _Him_.

Your head turned, and you eyed him with a neutral expression. After a beat of silence he saw how your eyebrow quirked upward, but you remained quiet, waiting for him to respond.

Bucky shook his head slowly." N-not really. Shuri took care of all of that."

You _hmm_ ed, pouting your lips in thought. "What was it like? When he was still in there? Was it like you were trapped, watching yourself do things? Or were you like...completely gone?"

No one had ever asked him that before. People usually had run away, or punished him, or used him for their own gain. Even Steve, when he was trying to protect him, had a wariness in his gaze. As if he was never really sure who was at the surface.

Any other person might have felt...infringed upon. But Bucky knew better. You weren't trying to trigger him or make him feel bad. It wasn't even some sort of twisted prank.

You really did want to know how he felt. What had happened to his mind. He could see it in the way you looked up at him, patience and openness clear in your eyes. No smirk, no innocuous guile. Just simple understanding.

So he told you.

* * *

  
"You got a haircut."

Bucky looked up. You stood in front of him next to Sharon, wearing a crop top and baggy pants that hung low on your waist. The straps of your top were thin and revealed the delicate lines of your collarbone, your skin glowing against the white material.

Bucky realized he was staring and shifted his gaze downward abruptly, running a hand through his much shorter strands. "Uh..yeah, it was kinda long-"

"I like it," you said, tone decisive.

Before he could thank you, Sharon stepped forward and went over everyone's roles. You and she were going to try to infiltrate the VIP area and see if she could tap the target's phone, hence the outfits and makeup.

Not that Bucky was complaining. Jeans and hoodies were your usual ensemble of choice. He couldn't recall if he had ever seen you in anything else honestly, besides the swimsuit you wore earlier. Your hair was always pulled back, and no makeup was ever on your face. You were always covered up and casual, even during meetings and gatherings that required the opposite.

Right now, though. Now you looked...different. A good kind of different. A very good kind of different. Your lips were glossy and full and he wanted to run his hands down your bare arms. They looked smooth and had some sort of sheen on them that caught the light whenever you moved.

"We good?" Sam asked, turning on his communicator. He and Bucky were on watch, staying out of sight unless something major went down. Bucky blinked rapidly and nodded, doing the same with the small device in his ear.

"See you soon, boys," Sharon told them, her heels clicking against the ground as she walked past them. You followed behind her casually, hands in your pockets as if it was just a regular night out on the town.

He followed Sam to the roof, adjusting his gear as they snuck into the upper levels of the building. He immediately scanned the crowd, and spied your skimpy white top after a few seconds. You were about 4 meters below him, already swaying your hips against some stranger.

His jaw tightened at the sight.

You were a good dancer, and somehow looked even better under the dim strobe lights. But the way the stranger's hands lingered on your frame had Bucky gripping the handle of his gun just a little bit tighter than usual.

"What's your status, Carter?" Sam asked over the comm.

"Got eyes on the target," Sharon replied.

"Get rid of the blonde," your voice echoed in his ear. "She's the bodyguard."

"What? How?"

"Burly dude's a decoy. Blonde's the real muscle," you insisted, wrapping your arms around your partner's neck. Bucky frowned as he watched you.

"Are you sure? That doesn't make any sense," Sam stated.

"Yup," was your short and cool response, and Bucky saw you look up and nod once as you moved easily to the beat of the song.

"Okay," Sharon said, though she didn't sound convinced. "Cover me."

Bucky heard you ask your stranger to get you into the VIP area; voice smooth as you _please, baby_ 'd him and batted your eyelashes sultrily. A feminine giggle bubbled up from your throat as he acquiesced.

"Damn chameleon," Sam muttered under his breath at your little act.

"I heard that," you whispered flatly into the comm, and he chuckled.

You were only a few feet in front of the decoy, still dancing with your boy toy. "You're good, Carter."

Sharon slid in next to the target, giving him a sweet, girl next door smile. The real muscle immediately honed in on her, eyes sharp and unfriendly.

"Distract the bodyguard. The real one," Sam instructed you.

"On it, Captain," you replied. "I'm thirsty. I'll be right back," you then told your boy. Bucky heard some words, but they trailed off as you walked away suddenly. You stopped in front of the target's table and grabbed the bottle, swigging from it directly.

Everyone turned to you, watching as you downed the alcohol in one go.

"What the fuck do you think you're doing?" The bodyguard asked loudly.

"Is not for everyone?" you asked in a fake accent.

"No, is not for everyone, _pendeja_! Go pay for your own shit."

"I am sorry, I didn't know. Back home we share," you said calmly, handing the bottle to her. "I pay for new bottle, yes?"

"Okay," the blonde said, fixing her hair.

"Okay, I find girl," you told her, turning left and right. "You stay here, yes? I pay for new bottle."

"I said yes already! Go!" The bodyguard huffed.

"Okay," you replied, sneaking away. "Carter?"

"Done," Sharon replied, the music muffled through her comm.

"Dope," you stated, walking past your guy as if you'd never seen him before. He stared at you, flabbergasted.

"That was all kinds of offensive," Sam said into the comm.

"I know, Captain. I genuinely apologize. But you asked for a distraction, so also: you're welcome."

Bucky smiled, making his way back to the roof. He didn't know how you could sound both sincere and so much like an asshole in the same sentence, but somehow, you made it work.

And for some reason, he really liked it.

  


* * *

  
As soon as the lock clicked, he woke.

Anything could snap him out of sleep, especially if someone was sneaking into his room at this hour.

"You up?" he heard and wondered what had made you come find him so late in the night.

You were usually in your own room during missions, no one sure of what you were really up to until everyone gathered in the morning.

Sometimes, when he couldn't sleep, he'd hear you walking late throughout the shared suite, liking the soft vibrato in your humming. There were times his room was next to yours, and he could hear your laughter. It always made him curious. What was it that could make you sound so carefree? But he never had the guts to approach you when he knew you were alone.

Bucky didn't reply to your question; he simply turned his gaze towards the door. You had on a t-shirt that was way too big for you, and a pair of shorts. Your feet padded across the floor silently and you crawled into his bed as if he'd invited you in.

"What are you doing here?" he whispered, sitting up. He bit his lip. He didn't want to sound like he didn't want you here. He definitely did. He just meant to ask why you were sneaking into his bed so late.

"Well, with how you were staring at me tonight I thought you would finally make a move," you told him, climbing into his lap. "I've been waiting to see how long it would take you to even start a conversation with me."

You smelled nice; like irises and lilacs. And of all the ways he imagined the two of you interacting, this wasn't the one he thought you'd decide to initiate.

"I thought...that guy...," Bucky trailed off.

"What guy?"

"The guy you were dancing with."

You rolled your eyes.

"Oh, please," was all you said before your lips met his. They were warm and he responded immediately, gripping your hips. Pushing him back against the headboard, you leaned over him, grabbing his bearded chin to kiss him harder. That only spurred him on, pushing back at you to lie against the sheets.

"Jesus, finally," you murmured. "I knew that quiet boy act was bullshit."

Bucky only smirked, pulling at your shorts. You wiggled out of them and he found his way between your legs, your nails scraping against his scalp. He felt an ache along his spine as he heard you moan.

Everything about you was soft and warm, especially that place between your thighs. He couldn't get enough of it, lapping his tongue against you lewdly. You had a pleasant taste that felt familiar.

 _Like pomegranates_.

He'd tasted one a few weeks back for the first time and liked subtle, dark sweetness the seeds had spilled across his taste buds. It somehow comforted him and got him excited all at once, that he could tie you to that memory.

You were gasping and squirming under him, pulling at his short hair. Bucky sat up, wiping at his mouth, and he caught the look on your face in the dark. It was somewhere between almost satisfied and still hungry. His metal fingers replaced his tongue, easily sinking into you, and your eyes rolled back as his thumb found your clit.

His movements were slow at first, building up to a steady rhythm, but then your own fingers grasped his metal limb to stop his motions.

"Come on, Bucky. I know you can give me more than that," you whispered.

He narrowed his eyes resolutely and carefully adjusted his thumb back on your clit. After a second, his hand started vibrating and you jumped, chuckling softly in surprise. He held you with his flesh hand, winding his thumb in easy circles and your moans started up again.

Bucky moved all of his fingers in unison and he could tell that you liked that a lot.

"Keep doing that. Keep doing that, please," you said over and over between gasps. A particularly obscene moan spilled from your lips and the sound went straight to his dick. He ground his thumb harder into you and he could feel you tensing around his other fingers.

"F-fuck-y-yes, right-t-there," you groaned. He felt you tighten around him once more before your back arched and you were spilling slowly over his hand. He didn't stop his movements, only watched as the liquid trickled over the dark metal of his wrist.

He removed his hands from you, bringing them to his mouth slowly. That pomegranate taste slid across his tongue again, and he savored it.

You watched him carefully as you sat up, removing your shirt. Despite the dark, he could see you clearly, and he felt himself throb at the sight of your naked form. Pushing him onto his back, you reached for the drawstring of his pants.

"That serum isn't gonna create some sort of quintuplets situation, is it? I really wanna fuck you right now and I hope my birth control is enough," you told him. Swiping between your legs, you slicked up your hands and ran them up and down his length slowly.

Bucky only managed to shake his head, his eyes rolling back as you moved your hands slightly faster. Shifting closer, you place your legs on either side of his and sank over him slowly, taking him in inch by inch.

"Fuck," you whispered, sitting up and then sinking even deeper until he finally bottomed out. You felt amazing around him. More than amazing. Bucky was completely overcome by how your body enveloped him, the warmth making him speechless.

You started to move, rising slowly, and he opened his eyes to watch how he disappeared into you over and over. He hadn't realized how much he'd taken for granted; how he hadn't really relished what this had felt like before.

He wouldn't make that mistake again.

Grabbing your hips, he dug his fingers into your flesh and met you halfway, grinding his body into yours. Some sort of high-pitched squeal came out of you and he smiled at that, picking up the pace. You let him take over, leaning back as he drove into your body.

"You wanted to fuck me, huh?" he drawled, pounding into you harder to get your attention. Your eyes opened, now wide and pleading, but you stayed quiet.

"Not doin' a good job of that right now, sweetheart," he teased, reaching up to fondle one of your breasts. He played with one of your nipples, the coolness of his metal fingers making it harden instantly.

"Fuck off," you told him, smiling wide as you kept riding him.

"I'm tryin', doll. Why don't you help me out a little bit?"

You chuckled then lowered yourself, meeting his lips to yours. You trailed them over his jaw and then reached his neck. Your teeth scraped over his skin and then you sunk them in, trailing your tongue over the marks to soothe them.

"Shit", Bucky grunted, punctuating the curse with an especially hard thrust.

"Come on, Barnes," you encouraged, still moving in time with him.

"Give it to me."

And Bucky immediately responded.

He flipped you over, and just really let you have it. You tried to reach for him, but he caught your hands, holding them tightly at your sides, ramming into you without restraint. Bucky could tell you were trying to keep it together, but he could see the way your eyes were tearing up at the onslaught.

That only made him move harder and faster. You started sobbing and tried to grip his arms, but he didn't let you. He held you down tighter with one hand as the other slithered between your legs to rub at your clit again.

He tried his best not to come as he watched your back arch again. "Come on, pretty girl. Come for me," he urged.

And that did it.

You gasped and then exhaled deeply, squeezing around him so tightly that it forced him to come as well. He leaned over you as you both caught your breaths.

"How come you always make fun of Sharon and Sam, and not me?" Bucky asked into your ear, his thoughts now a bit clearer than before.

You burst out laughing, your sweat-slicked chest sliding across his. "Oh, Bucky. Honey, I've seen your dick now. It's hunting season as far as I'm concerned."

"What?" he whisper-shouted, sitting up sharply and you only laughed harder under him.


End file.
